Death Wish
by rayearthv
Summary: Ever had a death wish, chased by someone you don't know. Meet Luka, seems like a regular girl, think again. A dark secret can predict her future of happiness or death.
1. The Secret

Hey Everyone!  
  
I am so sorry to announce that I have or is about to delete my other stories since it seems that not too many people like it. But that doesn't stop me from writing a new one. By the way, this story is totally different.  
  
This one is full of surprising twists so check it out. By the way, there is a profile at the bottom so if you want to check it out, check it out.  
  
Disclaimer: I will not repeat this in further chapters but Inuyasha, Kurama, Hiei and the Magic Knights doesn't belong to me. They never have and they probably never will.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
HERE IS THE STORY!!! YEAH!!!!!!! ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Everywhere was dark, I was scared, truly scared. I ran as fast as I could but it seemed as if escape was impossible. It was as if the shadows would swallow me any minute.  
  
He was catching up, I didn't look back but I could hear the splashing of the footsteps. I mustn't be caught. There's too much at stake, too many chances, and too many deaths.  
  
As the moon crept up into the center of the sky, I ran, away from whom, I don't know, all I know is that if ever caught, destruction shall take place.  
  
Soon, it began to rain. It felt like an enemy, beating on me, as if trying to kill, I know I may be over reacting but I cannot be blamed. I can't seen everyone blown up and never again, shall another walk or feel the cool and soothing waves of the sea or felt the gentle and welcome heat of the sun, ever again.  
  
This is the reason I run. This is the reason I was awakened. And this is the reason, HE wanted to kill me.  
  
It all happened before, millions of years ago, deep in the center of all the galaxies, in a Kingdom. A kingdom filled with lush flower that had scents that are so pleasant, you could actually feel the heavens. Water so crisp and fresh, it was as if it had been purified by the most power mikos and the view of the galaxy so beautiful, and amazing, you wouldn't believe your eyes.  
  
It was peaceful there and everyone and everything that lived there were filled with the kindest hearts and the lovingness smiles you could know. Everyone thought that it was safe, until the betrayal and the death of all but the queen. She was barely alive, holding on to a very thin string of life, she would've survived if she hadn't sacrificed herself to reborn all the warriors onto another planet and to seal her own daughter into a jewel to prevent the evil from happening again. She didn't know that half the warriors were the enemies no she trusted them all too much and had to suffer with her choice. I shall never make the mistake of my mother. I never trusted anyone, never met anyone, for I was on the run.  
  
I went to many places, some with beautiful views with crisp air and pleasurable scents and others with poison fumes and deadly sites.  
  
"Splash, Splash, Splash."  
  
He has gotten faster, I have to focus, if I have flashbacks now, I'll be found.  
  
To HIM, it was all a game, a matter of cat and mouse, but to me, losing my life could mean losing everything my ancestors worked hard for.  
  
It was raining harder now, and I recognize the rain, it was acid, probably created by HIM to slow me down. I could feel it on my arms, burning through my clothes like a drill through a log, the burn was intensifying on my skin, I could feel it touching my flesh, trying to destroy everything it touched.  
  
I knew I couldn't last, I need shelter and I need it fast.  
  
I was about to give up when the rain stopped, I wondered for a moment before finding myself being torn apart inside out, it was as if a cat was in your body, scratching everything and then spiting vinegar on it. I couldn't take the pain, it only happened when the warriors are near.  
  
I did not care if they are the evil ones, I fear only HIM and he was always gone when there was another warrior because I felt the pain before, HE did too and disappeared. That time I thought he was gone, only to find out the next day; he was catching up, much closer that before. The experience was frightening, and I would never want to do it again.  
  
I have decided to go and met them. I was not afraid of them, only of HIM.  
  
I could hear them coming closer, I hear their conversation. For the first time in many years, I wanted to laugh. I held back and started to wait. I knew I was safe, but for how long and is this just a false alarm. I stayed and listened to the conversation, deciding to have some amusement for now, while it lasted.  
  
This is what they heard before they came to a screeching stop. Before they saw me.  
  
"Inuyasha, are we there yet?"  
  
"I'm hungry."  
  
"I have to go to the bathroom."  
  
"I'll miss my appointment."  
  
"Can't you drive faster bitch?"  
  
"I feel sick."  
  
"Hurry up, I'm dying to get out of the car."  
  
"WOULD YOU ALL JUST SHUT THE FUCKEN HELL UP! ITS ANNOYING!"  
  
"WELL WE WOULDN'T BE COMPLAINING IF YOU WERE DRIVING FASTER!"  
  
"Feh"  
  
They suddenly stopped by me; I had changed while listening so they won't stare at my clothes. The stared at me for a while then left again.  
  
They didn't know that I was following, they didn't know that they were heading towards disaster, they didn't know I was waiting for them to leave the car, they didn't know..................that I am Death.  
  
________________________TO BE CONTINUED______________________  
  
Scary huh!  
  
I was so amazed that I could write this.  
  
Please tell me what you think and if I should continue.  
  
By the way, I am in serious need of an editor so send your applications to lchen_67@yahoo.com. By applications I mean like what stories you wrote, don't worry, I write back to everyone and I may also give everyone a job like.  
  
BY THE WAY, ANYONE WHO WOULD LIKE A PERSONAL E-MAIL UPDATE WITH THE NEW CHAPTER, GIVE ME YOUR E-MAIL WHEN YOU REVIEW OR WHEN YOU E-MAIL ME!  
  
REVIEW PLEASE OR I WON'T KNOW HOW YOU THINK!  
  
Profile:  
  
Fuka Kurt Age: 20 Occupation: Model, actress, singer, owner of The Galaxy Mew (sort of like Limited Too but also has electronics and toys). Parents: Mother-owner of all the technology businesses in Japan and a world known doctor, Father-owner of all the game companies in Japan and is an international trader. Type: Goddess/Demon Life: Princess of the Crystal Star Kingdom, fights bad guys, transforms. Weapons: Celestial Sword, Star Sword, and Shrikon Sword. Most Powerful attack: Rainbow Crystal Soul of the Galaxy Specialty: Magic, ninja, swords, fighting, exterminations. Pet: a cat demon like Kirara but instead of fire, her specialty is light, named Jira-a gold star on the middle of its head, tail spilt in two, one with gold stripes one with silver, and silver and gold stripes on its back. In full form, her paws are surrounded by light. Other: Adopted an inu pup named Cerri.  
  
Kagome Higerashi Age: 21 Occupation: actress, model, owner of the Miko-san Designer Fashion. Parents: Mother-lawyer, Father-dead, was a doctor, Grandfather-owner of all the insurance and financial companies in Japan. Type: Miko/Demon Life: Same as Fuka sept for the princess part. Weapons: Shrikan Sword, mystical arrows. Most Powerful attack: Miko Elimination Specialty: Archery, fighting, exterminations. Pet: Just like Jira. Her name is Bouya (A/N Bouyo as a girl, get it.) she is an ice kind of cat demon, everything is the same except for the blue arrow on the forehead instead of a gold star and has blue and white stripes. Other: Adopted a kitsuite named Shippou  
  
Sango Qing Age: 21 Occupation: Singer, actress, owner of Extermin the fighting store. Parents: Father-owns all the military weaponry, designer weapons for the military and other people in Japan, Mother-Scientist. Type: Hanyou Life: same as Kagome Weapons: Boomerang Bone, Trity Sword Specialty: exterminations, boomerang, fighting, swords Pet: Kirara. (A/N if you don't know how she looks like, read book eleven of Inuyasha. Other: Adopted a wolf pup named Tea  
  
These girls are all best friends and do everything together.  
  
InuYasha Federal Age: 23 Occupation: Actor, owner of Tet Weaponry Parents: Father-owns all the gun and toy stores in Japan, other family members dead sept for his half bro. Type: Hanyou Life: Same Weapons: Tetsiga, claws. Specialty: fighting, swords. Pet: none Other: none  
  
Sesshoumaru Federal Age: 26 Occupation: Actor, owner of Tes Med. Parents: Same as Inu Type: InuYokai Life: Same Weapons: Gun, Tensiga, claws, whip, tail Specialty: Anything in killing Pet: NONE Other: Adopted a human girl named Rin  
  
Kurama Kiut Age: 25 Occupation: Actor, CEO of Sony (a/n: just in this story k. ^^) Parents: Adopted into the Federal family, kept last name. Type: Elvf/foxdemon Life: Fighting Weapons: Rose Whip, Illusion Blade Specialty: Same as Sess. Pet: none Other: none  
  
The other characters I'm just going to say their name, occupation and type, my hands are sore.  
  
Kikyo, actress and owner of Shrikon Jewelers, a miko, and hates Kagome and her friends' cause they got the cute boys, are Kagome's sister by father's first wife, lives with Kagome. 22 yrs old  
  
Naraku, actor and owner of Dark Shope, hanyou, out for revenge. 28 yrs old.  
  
Hiei, actor, demon, just as the producer for the film. 25 yrs old.  
  
Miroku, actor, monk, pervert. 24 yrs old 


	2. Found

Welcome Back.  
  
I am happy to introduce my guests at my homes, the InuYasha Gang including Kougy, Sessy, Kiki, Narku, Kagury, and Kan-Kan. I gave them nicknames even if they don't like them. I have them looked in my basement for now, but I think I should get them out before the tile floor of the basement becaused filled with craters.  
  
TTFN P.S. You shall find out who is Fuka this or the next chappie. Happy Reading!!!  
  
P.P.S. Should I make Fuka be friends with Akito and Sana and have her play a little matchmaker between them. Tell me what you think. Oh and if you don't know who Sana and Akito are, go and read the ten book series named Kodocha Sana's Stage. Quite funny but not for kids younger than 13 kay.  
  
P.P.P.S. This is not the same Fuka as in Kodocha.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Death, they called me for I was the one who could bring destruction. I decided to stay with the warriors for now. The only problem was to get them to accept me as part of their group. I used to have a friend, a pen pal who I shared my problems with but now I never talked to anyone because I'm afraid HE would find out. Kagome was her name, really nice, I wish I had her life of freedom instead, I got stuck with the life of fear.  
  
I wonder where she is now. The wind is shifting and as if by magic, the scent of lilacs and lilies with a touch of orange drifted around my nose. I knew the smell from the letters I got so I followed the scent.  
  
After running a while, I saw a building with a sign in the front saying FASHION SHOW, MODELS NEEDED. Perfect, I could finally meet someone and maybe, just maybe, Kagome would be there. 


End file.
